latromafandomcom-20200213-history
Dmitri Alexandrov
Dmitri Alexandrov, also known as the 'Red Scientist', is a mysterious scientist (sometimes referred to as a terrorist) from Russia, and secretly a high-ranked criminal, and is currently a member of the shadowy organization: "The Legionnaire", with the designation "L-5". He is also the creator of the robotic army, the Red Star Army. Appearance Dmitri stands at 5.10 feet tall, has long spikey blonde hair and one green eye. For cybernetics, Dmitri has a cybernetic left eye and a cybernetic right arm. Like other members of the Legionnaire, Dmitri wears a long black coat with a hood, red lining and interior, as well as a mask - which has the colours and symbols of the Soviet Union - which he uses to conceal his face; though a large piece of the left corner is gone so that Dmitri can use his cybernetic eye. He also wears an orange bag, which contains his 'special gadgets'. Shortly after sealing Nicky in cryo-stasis, Dmitri wore a green officer-like uniform, which contained a red star on it. By the time Psi-Void attacked the Earth for a second time, Dmitri replaced the black cloaks with a green one that had silver and red details; as well an alien-like symbol on it. He also replaced his orange bag with a dark blue one. Personality At best Dmitri would describe himself as a scientist, and as such would avoid getting into fights as possible. This compliments his fighting style, as he has no real fighting skill, but will instead attack from a distance with his vast array of technological weaponry. He is also an individual that likes to have conversations with individuals, even with those that he fights. Dmitri has a special hatred towards Western countries, as he believes they are responsible for the 'decay' and eventual collapse of the Soviet Union. This even extends to his dislike of democracy, as well as his willingness to destroy "symbols of democracy"; such as British Parliament. As such, he is always keen on taking tasks that will also result in undermining its advancements as well, including vast hero organizations. He will also refer to members or subordinates to such organizations as lackeys or dogs. Dmitri is a cunning individual, and will use his wits and technological devices/weaponry to lure his opponents into traps. He is also a narcissist, who will prove his superior intelligence with his technological advancements and his wit, as well as talking down to those who are easily outsmarted or prone to anger. This even extends to whether or not he has succeeded in a fight. Dmitri likes to sing Russian songs in his native tongue, most commonly sung being the 1977 version of the National Anthem of the Soviet Union. Though always being calm and collective for the most part, Dmitri is easily angered by the antics of fellow Legionnaire member Nicky, who has the "happy-go-lucky idiot" personality and also damaging some of Dmitri's devices. While his relationship with other members is unclear, he does seem to get along pretty well with M-21, as the two have helped each other in advancing on the technological playing field, as well as other fields in science. History Any possible information about Dmitri implies that he studied at different universities in Russia, though he was removed from those places due to his radical and communist ideals. At some point he had become a member of the secret police force in Russia. It is unknown as to when Dmitri exactly joined the Legionnaire, but he obtained the designation "L-5" from the group. At some point in time, he took a mission to eliminate a Russian politician, with the bounty placed by a Russian gangster. This meet complications thought when Dmitri was forced to contend with Rubirena "Ruby" Andrews -most commonly known as Redback - who caught notice of him. Forcing to fight Redback, Dmitri soon gained the upperhand - by using both his wit to use Redback's hatred of men against her and his emp blaster being effective against her bionics - and had her at his mercy. Instead of killing Redback though Dmitri used her gun to finish off the Russian politician, and by the time the police arrived, he fabricated the evidence so that it was Redback who was responsible for the death of the politician. It was because of this that Redback was arrested and ultiamtely sent to 'The Fortress', a prison dedicated to holding highly dangerous criminals. Into Otherworld A massive interdimensional portal that opened up over a city attracted various heroes, and anti-heroes, but it also attracted unwanted spectators. Dmitri, through the use of his robotic minion 'Ironbeak', was able to analyze the heroes' battle against a swarm of vermites; as well as seeing the heroes going through the portal to 'Otherworld'. Recognizing this, he ordered Ironbeak to return, while he notified the rest of the organization. Later, with the assisstance of Chronos, he and fellow Legionnaire member Moriana entered Otherworld; through unknown means. They were hiding in the shadows inside the base that the heroes used before it was attacked by Deathwatch. Dmitri was last seen watching Trish Wolfe and Marcia Tallington, before activating his cloaking and disappeared. After many of Deathwatch's followers had been defeated, as well as many of the heroes returning to the other universe with Vigil, the Legionnaire still remained in Otherworld; remaining undetected by anyone else. Dmitri and Moriana followed Syndrome to the Havoc Raptors' new hideout. Shortly thereafter, Dmitri confronted his Otherworld counterpart, offering a proposal that would be of interest to the latter. Just then Blonde Widow (who was killed earlier during the raid on the old Havoc Raptor base) stepped out from the original Dmitri. Dmitri then pointed out to his counterpart that unlike Vigil, who he described as being a hypocrite, he was helping out his counterpart; while addressing that he would have been seen as a 'villain'. All that was required was a deal to be made between the two. The deal was arranged: the original Dmitri would be given the activation codes for the Titans. In return, he agreed to 'help' the Havoc Raptors with dealing with the syndicat ensure that his counterpart would get his wife again. While the specifics are unknown it is clear, as seen in a conversation with Chronos and Moriana, that Dmitri will not keep his word. After meeting up with Chronos and Moriana, Dmitri informs the two of the deal, as well as retrieving something from the wreckage of Syndrome's portal generator: a device of alien origin. This device, according to Dmitri, confirms as to what the 'leader' suspected as the means for Syndrome and Blonde Widow to go to another universe. He further noted that the device could be used for the Legionnaire to go to other universes, and as such did not have to resort to always relying on Chronos; as his missions would be comprimised everytime he would have to help his members go to other universes and dimensions. As Dmitri gloated how easy their mission was, crediting Vigil as the involuntary asset, it ceased when Chronos pointed out that the telepath (while pointing out her foolish behaviour) could be a thorn in the Legionnaire's side. Chronos also mentioned that the werewolf, Steve Maximus, had a Soviet device that originated from one of Dmitri's labs. As Dmitri became concerned about this, as he knew the destructive capabilities of Steve and Chronos mentioning how the device could expose the Legionnaire if given the chance, Moriana suggested a way of retaking the device and dealing with Vigil at the same time; killing two birds with one stone. Afterwards, the three left Otherworld, with sinister plans ahead. Fetor Strikes (January 2013) When Fetor attacked a city, several heroes - and possiblt a few villains - arrived to fight off his robot army, including the Thunder Force; who engaged the leader of the robotic army. Dmitri was on the scene to obtain information about the Thunder Force as they fought Fetor. Before hand though, he quickly dispatch several of the drones, before using his advanced active camoflauge to avoid the rest the army; in order to watch the fight against Fetor. Whethor or not the robots obtain any information about him, as it is revealed that Syndrome and Nejil orchestrated the entire attack, is unknown; though most likely they were unable to acquire any as Dmitri took the droids out by surprise, thus not allowing them to scan him. If any data was acquired though, it was most likely corrupted when the robots suffered extensive damage from emp shots delievered by Dmitri, and as such would have been completely useless to the masterminds of the plot. This is further supported by the fact that when Dmitri activated his active camoflauge, the robots were unable to pick him up. Dmitri was however spotted, by A.N.G.E.L.S. operative Trish Wolfe, when the two temporarily crossed paths while dealing with the robots. Before Trish could attempt to find out who she saw, Dmitri activated his active camoflauge, disappearing. 42x Metahunter (April 2013) Dmitri had plotted to assassinated the President of the United States, which was leaked to the R.A.P.T.O.R. organization. In response Agent 42x was sent to apprehand him. When Agent 42x located him the two engaged, and even though Dmitri managed to disable the former's weaponry, the agent's fighting skills - along with being determined to bring the mysterious figure in upon realizing that his opponent knew about the death of his fiancee - shattered Dmitri's mask and knocked him to the ground. Shortly after Agent 42x had the advantage over Dmitri, R.A.P.T.O.R. soldiers - lead by Director Rogers - arrived to apprehand the would-be assassin. As Dmitri got up and mocked the director for coming, he was recognized by the latter, though at first she did not believe he existed. As Rogers and Agent 42x were confused by who they apparently captured, Dmitri pulled out a detonation remote to set of the explosive mines; which were laced all over the roof in which Dmitri and Agent 42x fought. The explosions killed all the R.A.P.T.O.R. soldiers, though Agent 42x and Rogers were able to avoid the blasts, though they were distracted by all of this. Dmitri took this opportunity to escape. It is soon revealed that Dmitri leaked the assassination plot to lure out Agent 42x, as he intended to plant a robotic bug onto the agent. The plan was that when Agent 42x returned to R.A.P.T.O.R. headquarters - or one of their outposts - the bug would plug into the computers and upload a virus. The virus would then create a network link in which Dmitri would obtain all the information about R.A.P.T.O.R., including their operations, facilities and their darkest secrets. Dmitri also made sure that the virus was so advanced that no computers could pick it up, nor would they be able to trace the virus to its source. However, when Director Rogers arrived on the scene, Dmitri instead had the bug planted onto her; which went invisible upon attachment. Dmitri's true plan was a success, as he would obtain all the information about the organization, which he could use later purposes. No More (September 2013) Dmitri had kept to the shadows and had not undergone any further missions or operations after the incident with Agent 42x, this includes not participating in the events of 'Omega Rising'. It is clear though that he, along with the rest of the 'Meta-Human' populace, where hurled into the future at different points in time by a massive temporal anamoly. Unlike the vast majority, who were sent months - and possibly years - ahead in time, Dmitri was only sent a week forward in time; because he was still human. As such, he was among the first to see much of the world change, including the "Anti-Deviant" sentiment. During this point in time, Dmitri took the opportunity to leak information about R.A.P.T.O.R.'s dark secrets to the public, due to the organization being in disarray due to a current lack of leadership. This serevd as a factor among many that lead to the disbanding of R.A.P.T.O.R. Dmitri also took this opportunity to investiage the source of the temporal anamoly, as the virus the he managed to sneak into R.A.P.T.O.R. computers revealed that it came from a hidden facility. Due to of heavy encryption and other immediate duties, Dmitri has yet to uncover the truth behind the cause of the anamoly. Three months after the temporal anamoly struck, fellow Legionnaire member Nicky had returned, landing on top of Dmitri in his labratory; which was located in an abandoned Soviet facility in Siberia. After explaining what transpired, and revealing that they need to repair machinery in order to return other Legionnaire members to Earth - which is revealed that the other seven members, along with their agents, had been operating off-world before 'Omega Rising' - Dmitri and Nicky set off from the base in order to acquire the necessary parts, while keeping to the shadows from the rest of the world. Monster Brawl, Return of the Witch and Bombing of the Big Ben (October - November 2013) Acquiring Spores and Components Plant Stalks had spread throughout multiple cities, transforming people into monsters with their spores, prompting heroes to jump in to stabilize and sterilize the threat. During this time, villains also took advantage of this crisis, including Dmitri. Having arrived to one of the cities with Nicky, Dmitri had to remind the former of their mission. While Nicky was to retrieve a piece of technology from an abandoned base, where he would not attract a lot of notice - due to the major focus being on the Plant Stalks and the monsters - Dmitri would gather some spores for future use. The Dmitri that was going in was a robotic duplicate, as the spores had no effect on machinery, with the real Dmitri talking through it. The robotic duplicate managed to get several spores, while having to dispatch with some of the monsters, and rendevous with Nicky; who also succeeded in retrieving the item that Dmitri spoke of. Dmitri reveals that what Nicky required was among the last few pieces needed to transport their comrades back to Earth. The real Dmitri opened a portal for Nicky and the robotic duplicate to his laboratory. The two completed their missions without attracting the attention of anyone else. Return of Moriana Shortly after, Dmitri and Nicky were in the former's laboratory, seeing the fruits of their labour being a portal generator of limited capabilities. Dmitri points towards the parts that they acquired to being barely sufficient and when they succeed in getting a portal he would go to one of the Legionnaire's other bases; in order to acquire better parts. Nicky noticed another portal in the lab and warned Dmitri. At first Dmitri panicked, as he had the lab - along with the rest of the abandoned Soviet Facility, that was being used for the Legionnaire's base on Earth - hidden from any form of detection. However, this portal was used by Moriana - who was in her home dimension, the 'Dark Forest' - as she was curious as to what had been going on; because the witch was not unable to return to Earth for some time. After Nicky explained everything, and angering Dmitri when the former mentioned that he broke some of the scientist's stuff, Moriana decided to leave the base and cause some chaos; while Dmitri resumed his work. Destroying Big Ben At some point, Dmitri and Nicky were in London, with the former plotting to destroy British Parliament; a.k.a. Big Ben. While leaving Nicky out in the cold (as it is revealed that Dmitri brought Nicky along due to the former not wanting to leave his comrade alone in his lab) Dmitri used his active camoflauge to sneak into Parliament, and plant various explosives. The plan was that he had planted the finger prints of Deviants on to all of the bombs, but made sure there were a few duds for authorities to get a hold of after the explosion. The reason behind this was in response to Thunder Force's growing numbers, and as such Dmitri sought to intensify the anti-deviant sentiment; making Thunder Force's work more difficult. Shortly after planting the explosives, Dmitri and Nicky made some distance between themselves and Parliament, before the former used a detonator to set of the explosives. The resulting explosion destroyed parliament, and possibly everything else in the vacinity. The Tower of Babel As Dmitri was working in his laboratory, he too came under the effects of the "Dragon's Tower" (which was created by The Syndicate). Unable to hear his own voice properly (which had been replaced by nonsense), Dmitri turned to his computer to find out what was going on. Before he could do so, Nicky arrived and tried to communicate with the Russian scientist; which only babel could be heard from. Recognizing that this situation was causing Nicky to suffer, Dmitri seemed amused by this and decided to not investigate further. He returned to working like it was another day; much to the dismay (and anger) of Nicky. Heroes' 'Vengeance' and Finalizing Plans The Meeting Dmitri was able to hack into Wildman's computers, even showing a great skill in getting past the security precautions the latter had installed. He dropped in, via hologram, on a meeting of a new team established by Wildman; whose purpose was to track down what caused the temporal anamoly that not only defeated Omega but also threatened every Deviant in the process. When asked who he was, Dmitri refused to give out said information, but claimed he was willing to assist Wildman's group in their mission. He said that he would give what the team needed, but it would be five miles south of their current location, at 10:30p.m. However, Wildman was unconvinced and ended the transmission. It is revealed that Dmitri made the transmission from his lab, and his IP was unable to be tracked. When asked by Nicky as to why he was helping the heroes, Dmitri explained the purpose for offering his assistance. Dmitri was aware of who was responsible, being R.A.P.T.O.R. ( as he learned that little fact from the virus he uploaded into R.A.P.T.O.R.'s computers) but was still far from discovering how the organization was able to conceive a means of taking out someone like Omega. He then explains to Nicky that he will use the heroes to find that piece of information out; while highlighting that the process may end up with casualities, be it Wildman's team or someone else, to which he refers to as a "little bonus". Shortly afterwards Dmitri had met up with a member of Wildman's team, Cross. Dmitri made an agreement with Cross: in exchange for leaving Vengeance alone, as well as giving Cross the audio file and tracking bug, the scientist would receive information in regards to the Genocide Wave. The exact results of this deal are unknown, even though Cross did get what he wanted out of the deal. Reunited with an Associate Ever since hacking the meeting with Wildman's team, Dmitri continued his work to restore his lab. During this time he kicked Nicky out of the lab for almost setting off one of his 'Havoc Bombs'. At some point a meeting was called to order, which meant that communication between all Legionnaire members was fixed. Shortly after this, Dmitri created a portal which transported him to the Legionnaire's facility on the moon; to finish retrieving the necessary technology needed to restore his lab in Siberia. Shortly after arriving, he was informed by M-21 that he was late, as Dmitri was suppose to have already completed the necessary repairs for his lab; to which Dmitri pinned the blame on Nicky's interference. After downloading the data he needed, as well as defending his reasons for planning to use Wildman's team for his own ends, Dmitri informed M-21 of the status of the 'Anti-Thunder' weaponry, which were inventions designed as counter-measures for the eight veteran members of Thunder Force, as being almost complete. After gathering what he needed, Dmitri and M-21 left the observation room of the facility's laboratory, off to complete their required tasks. Nicky and the Anti-Thunder Weapons While working on a new cybernetic eye, Dmitri's computer alerted the scientist that Nicky was in trouble (who had been attacked by the werewolf, Steve Maximus). Seeing this as an opportunity, Dmitri dispatched several of his robots to Nicky's location. In truth, these robots were meant to distract Steve long enough, till Dmitri was able to secure Nicky and bring him back to the lab. Upon Nicky's return, Dmitri knocked him with an electric prod; while commenting that it was fortunate that Steve managed to weaken Nicky. Nicky was soon put into cryo-stasis, to which Dmitri planned to make repairs on, while comparing the files from the "Phantom Protocol. In the meantime, he focused his attention on the "Anti-Thunder" weapons. Some time after this, Dmitri completed the "Anti-Thunder" weapons and plotted for them to be given to someone else to use against certain members of Thunder Force. In the meantime, he observed the events that were going down, including the fight between Titus and Thunder Force's Beta Team. Heroes United - Villainous Intentions While the Legionnaire played no active part in the events that followed, when Psi-Void unleashed his terraforming rods onto the planet, Dmitri took his robotic drones and attacked the rods that landed in Moscow. As the rods were seemingly dealt with, Dmitri recovered a piece of technology from the rods. According to Chronos, Dmitri planned to share these remains with M-21 for later study. Shortly afterwards, Dmitri was in his lab making final repairs on his creations and other preparations. He decided the time came to awaken Nicky from cryo-stasis, and used a remote to awaken him. After Nicky was awakened, it was revealed that he had a different personality from before, as it responded Dmitri's question for its duties: "To serve as a temporary member for the organization to fill the position of the deceased psychic member, Lucia Bennett." It was revealed that Dmitri was speaking to a different persona, with the Red Scientist referring to it as 'Mikey', just as he turned the switch on the remote. This reverted 'Mikey' back to Nicky, who attempted to make it like he was feeling immense pain in his brain, to which Dmitri immediately tells Nicky to cut it out. Despite Nicky's complaints, Dmitri reminded the former that he was to properly behave and serve the Legionnaire. Shortly afterwards, Dmitri and Nicky left the lab, as the Red Scientist planned to test some prototypes for the Red Star Army. Testing Prototypes At some point in time, Dmitri became aware of Trish Wolfe's search for, which caused her to learn about 'The Legionnaire'. He then decided to confront her, to deal with this 'rat'. Upon confronting Trish though Redback had intervened, intent on killing Dmitri for getting her imprisoned in 'The Fortress'. However, Dmitri was able to capture the two, and moved them to a warehouse in Moscow; which was used as one of his smaller labs. After securing Trish and Redback, Dmitri unleashed the 'Hunchback' prototype on the ladies for testing. Nicky had shortly arrived, who immediately complained about Dmitri's 'deathtrap'. As Nicky kept rambling on, Dmitri activated his remote that caused the former much pain in the head. Telling Nicky "not to speak unless spoken to", he turned his attention to the testing, but realized that Trish and Redback had escaped while he was distracted. Angered by this, and Nicky making a smug remark about going with one of his 'ideas', Dmitri smacked Nicky in the face with his cybernetic arm; causing immense pain to the pseudo-member. Dmitri then activated a portal, as this revelation of someone knowing about the Legionnaire became a pressing matter. Upon meeting with other members of the Legionnaire, Dmitri was criticized by Chronos (who too was also aware of Trish's snooping) for failing to deal with Wolfe. While Dmitri took the blame he did say that Trish still knew very little and his failure would only be a minor bump in the road as long as it stayed that way. After that discussion the "Leader" asked Dmitri and M-21 if everything was set for the test. After being told by the told that everything was ready the "Leader" ordered for the activation of the organization's portal generator.